ofibtyfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:WelshLadT/TBH Blog :D
I'm not good at these things so here we go Delilah We first met thanks to Shan and yes i was late by an hour for eurovision which made you shoot some shots at me but as well i did not think much of you considering once Shan left chat i asked you a question and you ditched me without replying -__-. But that aside after that we have had good laughs and as well both of us going dirty minded against the others and ganging up on Shan (the innocent one). Well all in all has been a pleasure to meet you and as well keep producing comedy for me and brighten me up on the days I'm down like always. Brandon We met randomly through wiki and you was the first to leave a user comment on my profile :D (excluding Shan). We have had some funny talks and as well some fun times on chat and as well seeing as i made the phrase #brostotheend i see you as a good lad who i can get on with no matter what. We had that one chat on skype once which was nice because am going to say you are a good guy who i wished to be my gay best friend. Tyler The amount of topics we have covered is to great. We do have good chats and as well i fool you a lot of the times like the time i made you think i was homosexual which was great. But still you are someone i can always have a laugh with and as well a good competitor in competitions so essentially you can be a rival in the future but not now. Eliott I don't know you much but you seem like a good guy at best and as well you are dirty minded as it seems which is a good thing seeing as me, you and Deli can gang up and unless filth on chat haha. a little piece of advice lad, make Shan cry and i will be talking to you but i trust you. John well well Johnny boy not sure what to say really. You are a lad i will give you that and as well you have a way with the ladies i have never seen before. You are easy to talk to and as well you live to talk as it seems. I still don't know a lot about you but Shan Well we met on MM and we have had very interesting convos and as well told each other some topics which some others don't know (secrets are safe we me). We have a good record with the Skype call lol and as well had some odd ones and some very funny ones (the one where we messed around with the lighting on the cameras). You are easy to talk to but you hate some topics i speak about i.e sexual topics but i don't blame you. Sure i did feel something for you some weeks back but seeing as you are happy now that makes me happy and now gives me focus on your ex rival. i suggest you watch more supernatural so we can have more topics to speak of when we do talk. Justin We have not spoken much in chat but the times we have it's been fun. i think we should talk more just so we can know each other a bit better lad seeing the main thing i know about you is your name haha. Category:Blog posts